Lysander and Tiffany
by EmmaIceHeart
Summary: Now features the adventures of Lysander and Tiffany with their band, Fireworks in the Darkness. Read and Review, also, follow and favorite me as an author so you can receive emails saying when I've updated the story. Love, EmmaIceHeart.
1. Chapter 1

I don't owe MCL. What if the Poetic Lysander's heart fell for Tiffany? How would things change?

* * *

**Chapter One**

Lysander and Castiel were singing. Well, actually, it was Lysander that was singing. Castiel was playing the beat on his electric guitar. Suddenly, the door to the basement opened, and Nathaniel walked in, with the most beautiful girl Lysander had ever laid his eyes on.

**Lysander's POV**

"Nathaniel! Who is this beautiful girl?" I ask. The girl blushed when I called her beautiful. "This is Tiffany. Tiffany, meet Lysander. I took Tiffany's hand, and kissed it, which caused her to blush even more. "It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Tiffany," I say. "N-nice to meet you too," Tiffany responded. Then, Nathaniel told me that he would be walking Tiffany home. Then, the two left. "Cat got your tongue?" Castiel asked me. "N-no," I muttered. 'Man, that girl is really pretty! I've got to find a way to declare my love for her. But how? I know! Leigh and Rosalya can help!'

* * *

**Rosalya's POV**

Lysander walked into the store, looking depressed. "Rosa, I need to talk to you and Leigh," I heard him say. I nodded, and whispered it to Leigh. Rosalya came back to tell me that they would talk with me after the store closes for the night. I sighed and went into the kitchen to do my homework.

5:30PM

**Leigh's POV**

I locked the door after the last customer. Then, I flipped the Open sign to read Closed, and turned off the lights in the store, before walking with Rosa to the back of the store, and closing the door behind me, which led to the apartment that Lysander and I live in. "Lysander? You wanted to talk to us?" I ask. "Yes, I am in love with Tiffany, however, I am afraid that she will reject me. What should I do?" I think for a moment. "Why not write her a poem? Girls love poems, even ones from their secret admirer. That is what you should sign the poem with," I say. Lysander's eyes brightened. "That's a great idea! Thanks!" He ran out of the kitchen, and I led Rosalya downstairs, who gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I unlocked it for her, then as soon as she left, I locked it again.

* * *

**Lysander's POV**

I take out my notepad and a pen. Then, I think of a poem that I should write. Then, I've got it. I write the rough draft of it in my notepad, before getting some paper to write the poem. I folded the paper in half, and wrote Tiffany's name on it. Then, on the inside, I wrote the poem.

_"Roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet and so are you. you bloom like a daisy, which makes my heart beat fast for you, my dear, sweet Tiffany. I am in love with you. I truly hope you love me back._

_Your secret admirer."_

Perfect! The poem is just perfect! I remember where Tiffany's locker is, it's near the student council room. I walk into the school, and tape the note to Tiffany's locker, before leaving the hallway.

**Tiffany's POV**

I walk to my locker, and I notice that there's a piece of paper tapped to my locker. I take it off, and open the paper.

_"Roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet and so are you. you bloom like a daisy, which makes my heart beat fast for you, my dear, sweet Tiffany. I am in love with you. I truly hope you love me back._

_Your secret admirer."_

I blush. Who would write a poem like that? I've got to find out. I have a free period now, so I write down the list of guys.

_Nathaniel_

_Castiel_

_Armin_

_Alexy_

_Kentin_

_Lysander_

I immediately cross off Alexy's name. I know that he wouldn't do it. Armin, no. Castiel, no. So, it's down to Lysander, Kentin and Nathaniel. I find Nathaniel in the halls. "Nathaniel, did you write this poem?" I asked him. "Sorry, Tiffany. I didn't. I don't write poems, don't you remember?" he told me. "Oops. Sorry," I say. I leave the student council room and cross Nathaniel's name off my list. I walk by Lysander, and I start talking to him when he starts to blush. Now, I know who is my secret admirer. "Lysander... It was you?" I ask, shocked. Lysander nodded. "Oh... I... I'm surprised. Really, I am." Then, Lysander pushes me into a hug and he kisses me. My eyes widened, however, I didn't stop. 4 minutes later, we break apart for some air. "So, does this mean we are together?" I ask. Lysander nodded. "Yes." We kiss again.

* * *

**That's the end of the first chapter! Hope you liked! See you in Chapter Two!**

**~EmmaIceHeart~**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't owe MCL. What if the Poetic Lysander's heart fell for Tiffany? How would things change? I don't owe all the songs that are featured in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Two **

**Lysander's POV**

Tiffany and I are now a couple! I need to protect her as a good boyfriend. True love is forever, I know it. I'm really happy that Tiffany said yes.

* * *

**Tiffany's POV**

I saw Kentin, sitting on a bench. "Hey Kentin. Is something wrong?" I ask, sitting next to him. Kentin sighed. "Tiff," he says, calling me by the childish nickname he gave me, " I know your with Lysander, but, I thought that the two of us would be together." I sighed. "Kenny... I know, but I'll still hang out with you," I say. Kentin's eyes widened. "R-really? Thanks so much!" He pushes me into a hug. "Sorry for calling you Kenny," I say. Kentin laughed. "No, it's fine, don't worry about it," he says, with a smile on his face. "Oh, that's good," I say, breathing a sigh of relief. I then stood up. "I should get going. But, before I go, I was thinking about forming a band for the Battle of the Bands. Do you want to join?" I ask Kentin, who looked up. "Sure!" I smiled. "Great! I'll ask the others. Be right back," I say, rushing into the school. Inside, I find my boyfriend talking with Castiel and Nathaniel. "Hey, I was thinking about forming a band for battle of the bands. I asked Kentin already, and he accepted," I say. Castiel looked. "I guess." Nathaniel smiled. "It would be fun." Lysander looked at me. "Of course, Tiffany." He then kissed me. I smiled. "Super! Meet me in the courtyard," I say. Then, I hurry out. 5 minutes later, Nathaniel, Castiel, and Lysander walked out. "Okay, wait here, I just need to ask one more person," I say. I then hurry back into the school and see Iris. "Iris, the boys and I are forming a band for Battle of The Bands, do you want to join ours?" I ask. Iris spun around. "Sure!" she says, with a smile on her face. "Super!" I say. Then, I take her hand. "Come on!" I hurried out to the courtyard. The six of us had 4 free periods, and they were all in the afternoon, we had classes in the morning only. It's the perks of being a senior. We then sat around in a circle. "So, first things first, we need to decide on a name for our band. It needs to be something creative, and one that we'll all like," I said. The six of us sat in silence. "Dark Warriors?" Castiel said. "That is a good name, but I do believe that our band should do all the genres of music, not just rock," Lysander said to his friend. "Sure, I'll think of another name," Castiel responded.

* * *

** 1 hour later...**

**Nathaniel's POV**

Coming up with a name for our band is very difficult. The names that were not going to be chosen were Dark Warriors, Breaking Hearts, Rebel Teens, and Stones of Rock. Finally, Tiffany looked up. " I have an idea," she started, "but, I'm not sure if it's good, well, here goes nothing." She took a deep breath and sighed. "I think we should be called Fireworks in the Darkness. I know, not a good name, but, it combines at least most of all the genres of music." She looked at us. "What do you think?" Before I had a chance to say that I liked it, Castiel took the words out of my mouth. "I like it. It has a cool twist to it," he said. I sighed. "Castiel, you took the words right out of my mouth," I say. "Sorry," he responds. "So, is that that?" Tiffany asks. When no one else asks, she smiles. "Perfect! we have our band name!" Then, we all high fived each other. Tiffany runs inside, and then a few minutes later, she runs back out. "Perfect! We're in. There are no auditions, so, we have eight months to prepare. The final performance will be in June, on Student Appreciation Day, which is on the 12th," she says. I nod. "Okay, so we need to get costumes."

* * *

**Eight months later...**

**Lysander's POV**

It was finally the night of Battle of The Bands. Our school had three bands representing; Girls Rule, formed by Amber, Li, Charlotte and Capucine, and the other band, which was formed by Peggy, Armin, Alexy, Melody, Violette, and Kim. Their band was called Rebel Teens. "I told you guys that we shouldn't be called Rebel Teens, because I overheard Peggy and the others choosing that name," Tiffany says. "Good, I'm hoping we will win," I say.

* * *

**Tiffany's POV**

Battle of the Bands will start soon. Rosalya and her boyfriend Leigh are hosting it. I'm really sure that it will be fun. Girls Rule preformed first, and they sang Love Story by Taylor Swift. Then, Rebel Teens preformed All of Me, by John Legend. That band was a singing band. Our band would be singing Let it Go, the version by Demi Lovato. It's our turn. We go up onto the stage. I sing, as well as Lysander, Castiel plays guitar, Iris plays the base, Nathaniel is on the drums, while Kentin plays the piano. All of the others would be providing the back up vocals. So, let's do this.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"It's time for Fireworks in the Darkness to perform Let it Go, by Demi Lovato. Take it away, guys," Rosalya says, then, she and Leigh walk to the sides, to open the curtains. Then the song started.

_Song start_

"Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,  
Not a footprint to be seen.  
A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen.  
The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside.  
Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried.

Don't let them in, don't let them see,  
Be the good girl you always have to be.  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know.  
Well, now they know.

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand and here I'll stay  
Let it go, let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all.  
Up here in the cold thin air I finally can breathe.  
I know I left a life behind but I'm too relieved to grieve.

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand, and here I'll stay  
Let it go, let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway

Standing frozen  
In the life I've chosen.  
You won't find me.  
The past is all behind me  
Buried in the snow.

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand, and here I'll stay  
Let it go, let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway, yeah, whoa

Na na, na na, na na na na 4x

Let it go yeah  
Na, na.  
Here I stand.  
Let it go, let it go, oh  
Let it go."

_Song end_

* * *

**Tiffany's POV**

The song ended. "We will sing another song for you, just because of the support you gave us from that song, so, get ready to rock, with the song Let Me Go, by Avril Lavigne ft. Chad Kroger. This song will be sung by both me and my boyfriend, Lysander." Lysander stepped forward. I then turned to the others, who then began playing the music. Nathaniel went to join Kentin in playing the piano. Kentin didn't mind sharing the piano with Nathaniel.

* * *

Song Start

Tiffany: "Love that once hung on the wall  
Used to mean something, but now it means nothing  
The echoes are gone in the hall  
But I still remember, the pain of December

Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say  
I'm sorry it's too late." Then, both Tiffany and Lysander broke into the chorus.

Lysander and Tiffany: "I'm breaking free from these memories  
Gotta let it go, just let it go  
I've said goodbye  
Set it all on fire  
Gotta let it go, just let it go."

Lysander: "You came back to find I was gone  
And that place is empty,  
Like the hole that was left in me  
Like we were nothing at all  
It's not what you meant to me  
Thought we were meant to be

Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say  
I'm sorry it's too late"

Lysander and Tiffany: "I'm breaking free from these memories  
Gotta let it go, just let it go  
I've said goodbye  
Set it all on fire  
Gotta let it go, just let it go."

Tiffany: "I let it go"

Lysander: "and now I know"

Tiffany: "A brand new life"

Lysander: "is down this road"

Tiffany: "And when it's right,"

Lysander: "you always know"

Tiffany: "So this time"

Lysander: "I won't let go"

Tiffany: "There's only one thing left here to say  
Love's never too late"

Lysander and Tiffany: "I've broken free from those memories  
I've let it go, I've let it go  
And two goodbyes led to this new life  
Don't let me go, don't let me go

Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go"

4x

"Won't let you go, don't let me go"

Song end.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The crowd roared with applause. Rosalya smiles. "It looks like Fireworks in the Darkness takes the trophy for Battle of the Bands!" she cheers, as she hands us a trophy. "YEAH!" we cheered. Confetti came down on us. Then, the curtains closed. Now, the members of Fireworks in the Darkness will become a permanent band, writing their own songs, doing covers on songs, and lots more, as their journey as a band begins now... Castiel... Nathaniel... Tiffany... Iris... Lysander... & Kentin. Six teens, who are students at Sweet Amoris High School, will rock out the crowds. Amber is proud of her brother. She and the rest of Girls Rule congratulate the six, as Armin, Alexy, Melody, Kim, Violette and Peggy, the members of the band Rebel Teens congratulate them as well. The night closes off with a kiss from the two singers of Fireworks of Darkness, Lysander and Tiffany.

* * *

**Author's Note: Whew, what a relief. For those of you just joining us in this story, here are the members of the bands and the hosts of the Battle of the Bands, and the name ideas I had planned for Nathaniel, Kentin, Lysander, Iris, Tiffany and Castiel.**

**Girls Rule**

**Members: ****Amber, Charlotte, Li and Capucine.**

**Rebel Teens**

**Members: **** Peggy, Melody, Armin, Alexy, Kim and Violette.**

**Finally...**

**Fireworks in the Darkness**

**Members: **** Castiel, Tiffany, Kentin, Nathaniel, Iris and Lysander.**

**Now, the name ideas for the six.**

**Rebel Teens (Which was taken by Peggy's band, Tiffany overheard them choosing that name)**

**Dark Warriors (suggested by Castiel)**

**Breaking Hearts (suggested by Iris)**

**Stones of Rock (suggested by Kentin)**

**Fireworks in the Darkness (suggested by Tiffany, that's the name they went with.)**

**I came up with these names from my mind. Yeah, some of them are lame, but, I hope you liked it. This is a long chapter, I know, sorry for the late update, I was taking my time on this chapter to make sure that this was the best, and yeah, that's it... **

**So, in your review, let me know what you thought of the chapter and how the names of the bands were, and how they sung the songs, couldn't include the songs for Girls Rule or Rebel Teens, sorry, but as this chapter and story features the love story of Tiffany and Lysander, I had to include the songs for their band, Fireworks in the Darkness. So, yeah, that's the end of this author's note, and I hope to see you in Chapter Three.**

**Love, EmmaIceHeart.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't owe MCL. What if the Poetic Lysander's heart fell for Tiffany? How would things change? I don't owe More than Friends, it belongs to Victoria Duffield.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Iris Confesses to Kentin**

**Tiffany's POV**

**It's been a whole week. A whole week ever since we have won the battle of the bands concert. However, I noticed that Iris was blushing each time she was talking to Kentin. I decided to go talk to her.**

**Iris's POV**

**How oh how will I ever confess my love to Kentin. I mean, I know he's Tiffany's friend, but... I love him. Yes, it's true. I am in love with Kentin.**

**Tiffany's POV**

**"Iris, what's wrong?" I ask, walking up to her. Iris gasped, and turned around. "Well, Tiffany, I know Kentin is your friend, but... I think I like him. More as a friend, and more than as a band member." I smiled. "Oh, that is wonderful! I'll help you plan the big thing. I'll teach you the song More than Friends, by Victoria Duffield. How does that sound?" Iris smiled. "It's a deal!"**

* * *

**2 months later...**

**Iris's POV**

**Tiffany just texted me. "Kentin's on his way," the message said. I smiled. "Great!" I texted back.**

**Kentin's POV**

**"Gah! Tiffany! Why do I have to come in a suit?" I asked. Tiffany giggled. "A girl wants to sing a song to you, to confess her love to you," she replied back. Redness came up on my face. "Gah! who likes me?" I ask. "Iris." At this, I blush even harder.**

**Tiffany's POV**

**I saw Kentin blush. "You like Iris!" I squealed. Kentin covered my mouth. "Shh! don't tell!" I laugh. "Oh come on, it's obvious that you like her," I say to Kentin. His face immediately goes red, and he uncovers his hand from my mouth. "Yes... it's true. I have a crush on Iris," he says. I smile even brighter. Then, we arrived at the school, and I left Kentin, sitting in the VIP chair.**

**_Backstage..._**

**Iris's POV**

**I finished getting ready. Now, it is time for my performance. As I walk onto the stage, Tiffany, Peggy, Amber, Li, Charlotte, Kim, Capucine, Armin, Alexy, Lysander, Castiel, Nathaniel, Violette and Melody follow out. They would be my back-up dancers. "This song is dedicated to Kentin." I say into the microphone. Then, the beat of the music starts, and I start to sing.**

**Song start.**

**No One's POV**

**Iris faced the microphone. "I'm playing hide and seek  
C'mon take a peek  
I'm lookin' at your page  
Won't you follow me  
Break the fantasy  
With a status change  
And on your feed  
Let's show the whole world, baby. Keep on clicking through your memories, yeah  
We fit together like a puzzle piece  
I'll be the top hit up on your timeline, yeah  
Don't be a tragedy, just be mine"**

**Iris then broke into the chorus. "You got me holding my breath  
Got me tongue tied  
I can't lie  
I wanna be more than friends  
It's like I'm losing my mind on the sidelines  
I can't lie  
I wanna be more than friends**

**I wanna be more than friends**  
**Oh, I wanna be more than friends**  
**You got me holding my breath**  
**Got me tongue tied**  
**I can't lie**  
**I wanna be more than friends"**

**" I waiting patiently  
Hope you notice me  
Bring my dreams to life  
Like the movie screens  
When you look at me  
I can barely breathe  
So stop my heart  
And show the whole world, baby**

**Keep on clicking through your memories, yeah**  
**We fit together like a puzzle piece**  
**I'll be the top hit up on your timeline**  
**Don't be a tragedy, just be mine**

**You got me holding my breath**  
**Got me tongue tied**  
**I can't lie**  
**I wanna be more than friends**  
**It's like I'm losing my mind on the sidelines**  
**I can't lie**  
**I wanna be more than friends**

**I wanna be more than friends**  
**Oh, I wanna be more than friends**  
**You got me holding my breath**  
**Got me tongue tied**  
**I can't lie**  
**I wanna be more than friends**

**You're my complicated**  
**But baby don't underrate us**  
**You've set my heart in motion**  
**So give me that magic moment**

**You got me holding my breath**  
**Got me tongue tied**  
**I can't lie**  
**I wanna be more than friends**  
**It's like I'm losing my mind on the sidelines**  
**I can't lie**  
**I wanna be more than friends**

**You got me holding my breath**  
**Got me tongue tied**  
**I can't lie**  
**I wanna be more than friends**  
**It's like I'm losing my mind on the sidelines**  
**I can't lie**  
**I wanna be more than friends**

**I wanna be more than friends**  
**Oh, I wanna be more than friends**  
**You got me holding my breath**  
**Got me tongue tied**  
**I can't lie**  
**I wanna be more than friends"**

**Song End**

* * *

**Iris's POV**

**I did it. I made it through the whole song. Then, I see Kentin get up from his seat and walk up to the stage. "Iris... That was beautiful, really it was. I also love you." I smiled up at him. "I love you too, Kentin," I reply back. Then, he did something I never thought he would actually do. He kissed me. As we kissed, everyone cheered.**

**Tiffany's POV**

**I check off Iris and Kentin getting together off my list. Now, I need to get Alexy and Violette, Castiel and Amber, and Armin and Melody together. Maybe, I hope a new girl will come and then, this new girl will get together with Nathaniel! I hope...**

* * *

**Author's Note: From now on, each chapter will have the members of Fireworks in the Darkness.**

**Fireworks in the Darkness**

**Members: Castiel, Tiffany, Kentin, Nathaniel, Iris and Lysander.**

**Author's Note 2: I am so sorry for not posting in a while, I've been super busy. Luckily, I'm back, so, I've got a contest for you readers!**

**Contest: Come up with romance names for the following couples: Lysander/Tiffany, Armin/Melody, Alexy/Violette, Castiel/Amber, & Kentin/Iris. Nathaniel is not included because the winner of the contest will have their female OC become the new student at Sweet Amoris High, and fall in love with Nathaniel! I will only accept entries through reviews. If you are a guest, please type in a name, so then I will know who you are. If your review just says 'Guest' and the ship names with it, it will not be accepted. Contest will close on: Tuesday, July 8th, 2014, at 11:59:59 PM EST. If you don't live in Canada, just Google the time and date in Canada. Good Luck!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't owe MCL. What if the Poetic Lysander's heart fell for Tiffany? How would things change? **

* * *

**Chapter Four: Double Date (Lysander & Tiffany and Kentin & Iris)**

* * *

**Lysander's POV**

Today is the day. The day that I, Lysander will ask Tiffany out. I really hope it works.

**Kentin's POV**

Well, I was thinking of asking Iris out, but... What if she says no? I'm worried. Really worried. I ask Tiffany for advice. "Just be cool, and be yourself," she said to me. I nodded. Okay, I hope this will work.

**Iris's POV**

I am walking down the hallway, until I hear someone call my name. "Iris!" the male voice called out. I turned and saw my boyfriend, Kentin. He asked me out. I said yes. Kentin smiled. "Thank you," he said. He left, and I smiled. Yes! I got asked out by my boyfriend!

* * *

**Tiffany's POV**

My phone buzzed. It was Kentin. "I did it!" the message said. I smiled. "That's great!" I texted back. Then, Kentin sent a smiley face. He was still the same. I bumped into Amber, who smiled. "I heard about the news. Congratulations," she said. Grr, why does she know everything?

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter is short... I was busy, don't blame me!**

**Contest: Come up with romance names for the following couples: Lysander/Tiffany, Armin/Melody, Alexy/Violette, Castiel/Amber, & Kentin/Iris. Nathaniel is not included because the winner of the contest will have their female OC become the new student at Sweet Amoris High, and fall in love with Nathaniel! I will only accept entries through reviews. If you are a guest, please type in a name, so then I will know who you are. If your review just says 'Guest' and the ship names with it, it will not be accepted. Contest will close on: Tuesday, July 8th, 2014, at 11:59:59 PM EST. If you don't live in Canada, just Google the time and date in Canada. Good Luck! All of the information and contest rules are in my profile.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't owe MCL. What if the Poetic Lysander's heart fell for Tiffany? How would things change? I don't owe the songs you will see in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Tiffany's POV**

I'm pretty happy that Iris and Kentin are an item. It's pretty exciting. I can't wait to show Lysander my new outfit! It will be so exciting. I really hope that he likes it. So, off I went to school. When Lysander saw me, he was shocked. He really loved my outfit. He said that I looked beautiful in my new outfit. I smiled, and thanked him, who, in response, kissed me.

**Lysander's POV**

I really love Tiffany. She is so beautiful. She makes my heart beat out for her.

* * *

Tiffany and Lysander went out on a beautiful date, and it was wonderful.

**Contest: Come up with romance names for the following couples: Lysander/Tiffany, Armin/Melody, Alexy/Violette, Castiel/Amber, & Kentin/Iris. Nathaniel is not included because the winner of the contest will have their female OC become the new student at Sweet Amoris High, and fall in love with Nathaniel! I will only accept entries through reviews. If you are a guest, please type in a name, so then I will know who you are. If your review just says 'Guest' and the ship names with it, it will not be accepted. Contest will close on: Friday, August 22nd, 2014, at 11:59:59 PM EST. If you don't live in Canada, just Google the time and date in Canada. Good Luck! All of the information and contest rules are in my profile. **

**So far, I have two entries. Thanks to Sorceress of the Nile for her entry.**

**Lysany**

**Kenis**

**Armette**

**Alexel**

**Sorceress of the Nile: You just need one more romance ship name, that is for Castiel and Amber.**

* * *

**Thanks to Sukki18 for her entry.**

**Lysander/Tiffany: TiffSander  
Armin/Melody: ArMelody  
Alexy/Violette: VioLexy  
Castiel/Amber: AmTiel  
Kentin/Iris: KenRis**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't owe MCL. What if the Poetic Lysander's heart fell for Tiffany? How would things change? I don't owe the songs you will see in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Return of Ken**

* * *

**Tiffany's POV**

I was going to talk to Lysander about my idea for a concert, when I saw Amber and a boy I didn't know kiss. "You were there?" Amber asked. After a few conversations, the boy looked upset. "Pff." I then asked him for his name. "My name?" the boy responded, with a smile on his face. Amber was about to ask the same thing too, then, the boy smashed Amber's phone, and she got really upset. I didn't want to get in the boy's way again, so I left.

* * *

I ran to the staircase, and found the boy. "Hm, Tiffany, not too scared by what just happened?" the boy asked. "Oh, no, I actually found it quite funny, ha-ha, good for Amber," I said. Then, I stopped, and turned around. "Um, wait a second, how do you know my name?" I asked. "Ha-ha... You still haven't figured it out? I know that I've changed quite a bit, but still! You don't remember me? A timid boy who came to this school, just to be with you..." I gasped. "K-Ken?!" The boy smiled. "Bingo! I can't believe it took you so long to figure it out!" He laughed. "But, you don't wear glasses," I pointed out. "I wear contacts now, they are better. Listen, please don't call me Ken anymore, call me Kentin," he said calmly. "Sure! We should hang out together sometimes," I said, smiling. Kentin smiled. "Sure! You're nice from before," he said. "I've gotta go prepare for my comeback, see ya!" Kentin left. I smiled. Ken really changed a lot. I hope that he is nice still, I mean, he is still nice.

**Contest: Come up with romance names for the following couples: Lysander/Tiffany, Armin/Melody, Alexy/Violette, Castiel/Amber, & Kentin/Iris. Nathaniel is not included because the winner of the contest will have their female OC become the new student at Sweet Amoris High, and fall in love with Nathaniel! I will only accept entries through reviews. If you are a guest, please type in a name, so then I will know who you are. If your review just says 'Guest' and the ship names with it, it will not be accepted. Contest will close on: Friday, August 22nd, 2014, at 11:59:59 PM EST. If you don't live in Canada, just Google the time and date in Canada. Good Luck! All of the information and contest rules are in my profile. **

**So far, I have two entries. Thanks to Sorceress of the Nile for her entry.**

**Lysany**

**Kenis**

**Armette**

**Alexel**

**Casmber **

* * *

**Thanks to Sukki18 for her entry.**

**Lysander/Tiffany: TiffSander  
Armin/Melody: ArMelody  
Alexy/Violette: VioLexy  
Castiel/Amber: AmTiel  
Kentin/Iris: KenRis**


	7. Epilogue

**I don't owe MCL. What if the Poetic Lysander's heart fell for Tiffany? How would things change? I don't owe the songs you will see in this story.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

**2 years later...**

* * *

** Lysander's POV**

**I had just bought a diamond ring and a black box. Today, I will be proposing to Tiffany. I really hope that she says yes.**

* * *

**Tiffany's POV**

**Rosalya had gotten me into the dress I wore to impress Lysander, but, in my size. She then did my hair, and makeup. She made sure that I looked beautiful for Lysander.**

* * *

**Lysander's POV**

**I also bought a rose for Tiffany. I really hope that she will say yes to become my wife. I drive over to my brother, Leigh's house. His wife, Rosalya was making Tiffany look very pretty for our date tonight. I picked Tiffany up. "Wow, you look amazing!" I said. Tiffany blushed. "Aw, thanks Lysander."**

* * *

**Tiffany's POV**

**The dinner at the restaurant was very yummy, and tasty. Then, Lysander took out his guitar, and sang to me. He is so romantic.**

* * *

**Regular POV**

**"Tiffany, I wanted to ask you if you would be mine?" Lysander asked his girlfriend. Tiffany smiled. "I'm already your girlfriend, Lysander," she replied. Lysander smiled. "Not that, but, this." He first took out a rose, and carefully unpicked the flower from the stem, and placed it neatly into his girlfriend's hair. Then, he takes a small, black box out of his pocket, and got down on one knee. "Tiffany, will you marry me?" Lysander asked. Tiffany nodded. "Yes, I will marry you, Lysander!" Lysander smiled and placed the ring on her finger, and the two kissed.**

* * *

**Contest: Come up with romance names for the following couples: Lysander/Tiffany, Armin/Melody, Alexy/Violette, Castiel/Amber, & Kentin/Iris. Nathaniel is not included because the winner of the contest will have their female OC become the new student at Sweet Amoris High, and fall in love with Nathaniel! I will only accept entries through reviews. If you are a guest, please type in a name, so then I will know who you are. If your review just says 'Guest' and the ship names with it, it will not be accepted. Contest will close on: Friday, August 22nd, 2014, at 11:59:59 PM EST. If you don't live in Canada, just Google the time and date in Canada. Good Luck! All of the information and contest rules are in my profile. **

**So far, I have two entries. Thanks to Sorceress of the Nile for her entry.**

**Lysany**

**Kenis**

**Armette**

**Alexel**

**Casmber **

* * *

**Thanks to Sukki18 for her entry.**

**Lysander/Tiffany: TiffSander  
Armin/Melody: ArMelody  
Alexy/Violette: VioLexy  
Castiel/Amber: AmTiel  
Kentin/Iris: KenRis**

* * *

**And that is the end of Lysander and Tiffany.**


End file.
